Meu Lírio
by Nanna Black
Summary: Sirius reflete sobre a mulher de sua vida.


**Meu Lírio**

**Sinopse:** Sirius observa a mulher de sua vida.

**Disclaimer:** Eu tenho cara de JK Rowling, por acaso?

**Nota da Autora:** Lilly/Sirius, fofinha, doce, gostosinha. Espero que gostem. Sem enredo, sem sentido, sem futuro. Doce como mel Karo. Ah, e é one-shot --- pelo amor de Deus, nãoqueiram seqüência.

* * *

Ela é linda. Tão linda. Mais linda que um sonho bom.

Os cabelos são compridos, encaracolados, tão ruivos que parecem uma cascata de fogo sob o tímido sol invernal. Os olhos verdíssimos, brilhantes, atentos são capazes de ler todos os detalhes de meu instável humor, e ela nota qualquer mudança em minhas nuances com muita facilidade. Mas o mais fascinante é a pele de Lilly. Alva, cremosa e alabastrina, sua pele é capaz de dar lugar a um rosado que eu acho extremamente sexy, quando ela está nervosa ou afogueada depois de uns beijos especialmente ardentes.

A pele de Lilly contra a minha pele é como seda contra pedra ou pétalas de lírios contra areia. É sedosa, delicada, macia. Tenho fissura pela pele de Lilly, pelos beijos de Lilly, por Lilly em si. Lilly é um vício, meu vício, e espero nunca ter que abrir mão dele.

A química entre Lilly e eu sempre foi imbatível, poderosa e inegável. Consigo lembrar de todos os momentos que passei junto a ela com a mesma facilidade com que consigo me transformar em cão para ajudar Remus todos os meses. Em que exato momento eu descobri que tinha me apaixonado por ela? Acho que desde sempre eu soube que a amava, e foi por isso que nunca fui fã de assistir Prongs chamando-a repetitivamente para sair.

Ah, a primeira vez em que Lilly me olhou com aqueles olhos de pedra preciosa e disse que era eu quem ela queria. Uma parte de mim queria gritar de júbilo. Outra, é claro, ficou apavorada com o quê Prongs diria. E eu quase recuei quando ela se aproximou de mim com a clara intenção de me beijar. Mas ela fixou seus olhos verdes em mim, e piscou. Aquela piscadinha charmosa foi a minha perdição.

Ao diabo com Prongs, com o interesse dela, com a minha lealdade a ele. O que importava era Lilly fixando em mim aqueles olhos verdes e mordendo sensualmente seu carnudo lábio inferior. Dizendo que era eu quem ela desejava, que era a mim que ela amava. Pois foram essas exatas palavras que ela disse. _É você quem eu amo, Sirius_.

E eu me perdi nela.

Claro, quando Prongs, Moony e Wormtail descobriram, foi o inferno na Terra. Prongs não queria aceitar que eu tivesse conquistado uma garota que ele queria. Não que isso não tivesse acontecido antes, porque já tinha, mas nunca com uma garota à qual ele tinha dedicado tanta atenção. Moony só perguntou se eu amava Lilly de verdade. Eu nem precisei responder, porque Moony sabe que eu nunca arriscaria minha amizade com James se Lilly não fosse especial. Wormtail não exprimiu opinião, mas ultimamente ele anda esquisito...

Eventualmente, eles perceberam que amo Lilly de verdade e acabaram por aceitar meu amor em nosso grupinho.

Ela se aproxima de mim, sorrindo. "No que pensa, amor?"

"Em você, Lil", respondo, com sinceridade. Ela se joga na neve ao meu lado. Estamos à beira do lago; James está passeando com sua última conquista no outro lado, enquanto Remus estuda seus apontamentos de Poções com atenção. Peter está se entupindo de bombas de chocolate ao lado de Moony, e o Ranhoso passa devagarinho em direção à cabana de Hagrid. Mas me sinto tão em paz ao lado de Lilly que nem penso em azará-lo. Pelo menos não na frente dela.

Afinal, eu ainda sou um Marauder.

"Tem alguma hora do dia em que você não pense em mim?" Ela replica fingindo enfado, mas posso ver seus olhos cintilantes de felicidade. Eu passo um braço por sua cintura e a puxo para perto de mim; e o corpo dela se encaixa perfeitamente no meu.

"Tem", eu digo com falsa seriedade. "Quando estou jogando quadribol e quando estou azarando o Ranhoso".

Ela me olha com seriedade. "Sirius..." Mas aí suspira e passa um braço por meu pescoço. "Deixa pra lá. Tem horas que ele merece mesmo..."

Eu dou uma risada. "O que é isso? Quem é você e o que fez com minha Lil?"

Ela também ri, e relaxa ainda mais no meu abraço. Fico sério, observando os reflexos do sol naquela pele que tanto me enfeitiça. E contenho a vontade urgente de passar minha língua pela mancha rosada que a exposição ao sol deixou nos contornos delicados das bochechas dela.

"Eu te amo, Lilly Evans," digo sem pensar. Talvez tenha dito isso a ela há quinze minutos, mas sempre sinto o desejo de assegurar a ela que é ela que eu amo, que é com ela que eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias. "Sabia disso?"

Ela sorri. Um sorriso suave, macio, delicado como a pele dela. "Sabia", ela retruca suavemente. "E eu também te amo, Sirius Black".

Ela se inclina e me beija e eu sei por que os últimos oito meses têm sido os mais felizes da minha vida; por que, apesar da guerra, eu me sinto em paz e confiante.

Porque, todos os dias, Lilly continua a meu lado. Para ela, meu sobrenome não importa. Talvez seja o que menos importa em mim. Lilly me ama pelo que eu sou, com meus defeitos e minhas qualidades. Lilly ama Sirius, apenas.

E, enquanto eu tiver esse amor, sei que posso resistir a tudo.


End file.
